The Lone Powder Ganger
by theambiguousyayo
Summary: Joe Cobb and his man plan to make their way south to the booze and women in Nipton, unaware of the dangers that they have yet to face. With the Powder Gangers still on a high from their victory against the NCR, their pillaging and murdering sprees have only just begun.


*Greetings all! I haven't written fanfiction in such a long time. Please enjoy this Fallout: New Vegas tribute. It's my second favorite video game (second only to Skyrim) and I am so looking forward to writing more. I do not own anything Fallout related! The honor would go to Bethesda. Enjoy!

**Chapter One: It Was Rigged From the Start**

_2281_

_The boss says we gotta move out quick so the NCR don't follow our tracks. I can't imagine those dick heads would, considering they can't even tell their own two thumbs apart. It was almost too easy escaping-alls we did was stuff a stick of dynamite down our pants when no one was lookin'. Sure enough, day after day, we gathered enough to blow the NCR to holy hell. We killed 'em all, then got the hell outta there. Never looked back. Now? We patrol the Mojave in small groups. Eddie and his boys still run the Correctional Facility, but we decided to branch out to the south. If we don't spread the Powder Ganger name, how we gonna gets anyone to fear us? Alls I know is, boss said a couple of, uh, "emissaries" or somethin' came from Nipton-the poor man's Sin City, as I understand it. They got whores down there. Booze too. Hot damn, I can't remember the last time I hads a girl on my lap or felt the hot burn of whiskey down my throat. That's where we're headed next. Alls we gotta do is raid a few settlements for caps and supplies to pay for the goods in Nipton. Next stop: some little town called Goodsprings. I'm gonna prove to the boss that I can be his right hand man by killing or raping every NCR-supporting-S.O.B. there is. I can hardly wait!_

"Randy, close that damned book, you little girl," called a voice to my right. It was Damien, second in command to our garrison. "You can write love letters to your mom later."

With a swift movement, I closed the journal with a loud _snap _and turned to look Damien in the eye. His gaze alone made me want to punch him square in the jaw. Instead, I said, "Yes sir, Damien sir." The gangers surrounding us bursted into laughter repeated "yes sir, Damien sir" in mocking voices with their faces scrunched up to look jokingly serious. Somehow I was always the butt of the joke with these buffoons. But we were brothers at the end of the day. We fought alongside each other against the NCR and would do it again in a heartbeat if it meant slaughtering those bastards.

"Randyll." The boss's low voice snapped everyone into their senses and the laughter immediately ceased. He didn't need to say another word to indicate that I was meant to follow and speak to him alone. In the cold breeze of the night, I shivered, and my arms were covered with chills. It was then that he spoke, "It seems we'll be needing supplies sooner than I'd anticipated. Come daybreak, I want you to scout ahead and get a good look at this 'Goodsprings.' I want to know how many civilians we're dealing with here and what goods they're carrying. Whatever they have, it's ours now."

"Of course, sir," I said proudly. "It'll be my pleasure."

Well before dawn, I awoke to find that most of the gangers were still asleep beneath the stars of the Mojave. The temperature had begun to rise again, and soon it would be time to move out. I decided to skip breakfast in anticipation of performing my duties in full and proving myself to Joe.

It was a decent distance between where we were and Goodsprings. I had finally come to a great hill after a couple hours of walking. I heard voices, so I drew my pistol and stayed low to gather any information I could about the civilians there.

"Benny, we gotta kill this fucker and get the hell back to the strip!" Said a short, black haired man. I recognized his gear instantly. He was a Great Khan. Those guys were tough as nails, I'd heard.

"Time to cash out," replied the man called Benny. He wore a checkered suit and took a drag from his cigarette before putting it out with his foot.

"Would you get it over with?" urged the Khan.

"Maybe Khans kill people without lookin' them in the face, but I ain't a fink, dig?" Benny pulled something small and round from his inner coat pocket and flashed it to the ground. It was only then that I noticed some poor sod tied up and beaten. Damn. Glad I ain't him.

"You've made your last delivery, kid. Sorry you got twisted up in this scene." He paused to put the circular object away, and pulled out a fine 9mm pistol. "From where you're kneeling, it must seem like an 18-carat run of bad luck. Truth is…_the game was rigged from the start._" Benny fired a bullet right into the skull of the courier, leaving him for dead. His boys kicked the body into a whole in the ground. These sick fucks had planned this; the victim's grave had already been dug.

"Finally," Said Benny, and he reached into the checkered suit once more to retrieve the item. It must have been whatever the courier was supposed to deliver. I leaned in for a closer look and my foot slipped against the rocky terrain. "Did you guys hear that?" They immediately looked all around for any sign of a witness. I held my breath. They would've easily outnumbered me. "Nevermind. We best be gettin' back to Yes Man. It's finally time to screw Mr. House in his robotic ass."

Mr. House? As in, _the _Me. House? What would they want with that cocky old bastard? They holstered their weapons and took off to the north. That loot must've been pretty valuable to head towards the Strip. It was every man's dream to go there, find a couple of women to fuck, drink all the liquor you could possibly hold. For now, Nipton would have to do.

Another sound in the distance brought me back to my senses. It was a securitron-one of Mr. House's himself, by the looks of it. The hell was it doing all the way down in Goodsprings? The robot steered itself toward the corpse on the ground and heaved it up and over its shoulder. As it sped off, I began to make my way back north to tell the boss what I had seen. He was never gonna believe this.

*A short chapter, but a chapter nonetheless. Please take the time to review if you can. I love criticism, whether positive or not, because it helps me to feel inspired to put our good material. I'll try and update this once a week. Take care! :3


End file.
